Blood Rush
by goth on ham
Summary: Set immediately after Barnes visits Jervis in 3.08. The virus inside of Barnes compels him to act in a way he never thought he would. Warnings for rape/Non-con elements, reference to incest, rough sex, violence.


Barnes turned to leave, but then the virus, the infection, the evil, that was growing deep inside of him and coursing through his veins stopped him. It wouldn't let him leave. Not without taking something else from Jervis first.

The long haired man had worn a smirk on his face as he watched Barnes leave, but when the Captain turned around, it transformed into a far wider grin and he leaned forwards with almost childlike glee.

"You see? You see? The virus won't let you lea-" His words were cut off by Barnes grabbing a fist full of his hair and slamming his face into the metal table. Blood ran from Jervis' mouth and nose, but the madman was undeterred. "My dear sister, she's come back to me." He laughed triumphantly, grandly. His words were somewhat slurred thanks to the blow and his head was still being held down so that his cheek was pressed against the metal table. But Jervis was still laughing.

"Shut up, I'm not your sister." Barnes growled, kicking the chair out from underneath him. It clattered across the room, the impact leaving a dent in one of its legs. Then, he pulled Jervis by the hair further over the table, so that he was bent over it.

Was it him or the virus doing this? Barnes didn't stop and think about it. His mind was overrun with the desire to hurt the other man, to wipe that crazed smile from his face and replace it with screams.

Jervis grunted slightly, but he didn't fight back. Instead he kicked his legs playfully and turned his head around as far as he could to see his assailant's face.

"Oh, Alice. I missed you t-"

His words were cut off by Barnes slapping him hard across the back of the head, making him bite his tongue and see stars.

"I told you to shut up!"

His hands, strengthened to inhuman levels thanks to the virus, ripped down the striped Arkham pants that Jervis wore and then the plain white underwear.

"She's beaten you hasn't she? My dear Captain of the GCPD." The younger man crooned, his voice sounded dazed, but nowhere near as humiliated or afraid as the darkness inside Barnes demanded.

Barnes clenched his jaw, a small part of him still fought. Still knew this was wrong. But it was too little, it was too weak. Jervis couldn't be right. He wouldn't let it conquer him. But… A dark voice in him began to speak.

 _If he wants his sister back so badly, let him have her._

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard length, with a step forward, he pressed the head to Jervis' unprepared hole. One of his hands still wrapped tightly in the other man's brown locks, the other on his waist, hard enough to bruise.

"What's the matter, Tetch? You've gone quiet." He yanked his head back and with a low grunt, forced himself into the tight entrance. He heard Jervis' breath catch in his throat and felt his lithe body tense, but there was no scream.

"Just enjoying the moment, my beloved Alice."

His voice was a little strained sounding, but other than that, he sounded unaffected. Cheerful, even.

It made the rage inside of Barnes swell to even greater heights and the larger man all but snarled, starting to thrust into him deep and fast. Each harsh movement of his hips made Jervis' body move forward against the table, only to be pulled back for more by the hand on his waist.

"Ahh…!" Moans started to spill from Jervis' lips, but they were the pleasured sounds that might have been expected from a lover, not the victim that Barnes wanted to turn him into. "Oh, Alice…!"

He had wanted cries, but hearing Jervis call out his sister's name like that made Barnes want to choke the life out of him. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted to punish him. He wanted to make him-

His thoughts were interrupted by more of Jervis' wanton moans and he realised that the son of a bitch was playing with him. He was helping draw the virus out. Helping him lose the war.

He decided that he wouldn't let him.

As quickly as he had thrust into the other man, he stepped back and left him empty again. He threw him to the floor and Jervis looked up at the larger man, pants still around his ankles and his eyes wide. But he wasn't smiling, for once.

"Why did you stop? Why did you _stop_?" He asked, his hands gesturing in impatience as well as they could with the handcuffs. "This is what you want."

"It's not what I want." Barnes replied, zipping himself back up. He was still hard, and he could feel the virus clawing inside of him, demanding more. He wouldn't let it get it though. He had already gone too far. "I won't let it beat me. I'll find a way to make things right again."

He turned to leave, for the second time, but this time he didn't come back.


End file.
